Episode 1883 (5th July 1994)
Plot Lynn shows interest in Sven as she watches him outside The Woolpack. She's jealous when Zoe mentions she's been out for dinner with him. Nick is still preoccupied with the upcoming residency case. Elsa arrives to pick up Alice for the day. Caroline meets with Eric. He shows her the memorial bench for the crash victims and explains the idea is to have a garden surrounding it with a stone to remember those who lost their lives. Biff and Luke swerve school. Sven's disappointed when Zoe declines a second meal with him. Biff and Luke set about vandalising the 'Emmerdale' village sign. They plan to start the rumour that the Beast of Beckindale doesn't like the name change. Eric purchases a necklace at auction apparently worth £250,000 for £20,000. Lynn tries to track down Frank wanting to know if she can rent one of the holiday cottages as she'll soon be homeless. Chris tells her that he and Kim are away at a conference in Geneva. Lynn winds him up by saying Kathy and Sven have been making eyes at each other. Caroline is upset about the residency case. Eric presents her with a brooch he found at auction in an attempt to cheer her up. Outside, Caroline bumps into Elsa with Alice and asks to have a word. Eric tucks the necklace away in the secret compartment of a drawer at the market. Sven invites Lynn to dinner in Zoe's place but she declines, not wanting to play second fiddle. Biff and Luke set about vandalising the bowling green to make out the Beast of Beckindale has passed through. Caroline tries to persuade Elsa not to go to court but she refuses. Eric challenges Bernard to a bowls match. Chris is vocal in his jealousy when he witnesses Kathy looking at Sven. Peter goes missing at the heritage farm and lets himself into one of the animal pens. Lynn is grateful as Sven rescues him. Eric and Bernard arrive at the bowling green and discover the animal tracks. Bernard supposes it to be the Beast of Beckindale. Biff and Luke tip off a local newspaper about the Beast's return and earn £10 in the process. Lynn agrees to go for a meal with Sven. Elsa returns Alice to Nick and makes him aware that Caroline has been talking to her. She tells him that she's confident she'll win residency as she's decided to give up her job, meaning she'll be able to commit to Alice 24/7. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) Guest cast *Sven Olsen - Daniel O'Grady *Conran - Colin Meredith Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Home Farm - Nursery flat *Unknown parkland *Unknown road *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office *Mill Cottage - Living room *Village Hall - Exterior *Heritage Farm *Bowling green *Play area Notes This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 5pm due to World Cup coverage. Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes